


Весенние забавы в Ривенделле

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Гедонист [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По давно сложившейся традиции владыка Ривенделла со своими домочадцами отмечает конец весны грандиозным пикником на лоне природы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Первая клубника

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел «Осенних забав в Лориэне», шестой фанфик из «гедонистской» серии (но можно читать и как самостоятельный фик).

Леголаса разбудил птичий гомон. Он открыл глаза, сладко потянулся, сняв со своего бедра руку спящего рядом Элронда, зевнул и посмотрел в окно, распахнутое на ночь и лишь наполовину прикрытое тончайшим полупрозрачным тюлем. Уже рассвело. На подоконнике, поглядывая на Леголаса глуповато-добрыми глазками и нисколько его не пугаясь, ворковала парочка горлинок. Прохладный утренний ветерок играл тяжелыми, пышными гроздьями сирени, лепестки сыпались в окно, и спальню наполнял медовый, сладостный, немного душный аромат цветов. Леголас вдохнул его полной грудью, блаженно улыбнулся и уже вознамерился вновь погрузиться в сладкую дрему, пригревшись возле Элронда, когда из-за окна донесся какой-то шум. Кусты сирени закачались — и из-за них показались головы Элладана и Элрохира.

— Эй, Трандуилион! — прошипел один из братьев, заглядывая в окно отцовской спальни. — Малыш-Трандуилион! Ты здесь?

Леголас оглянулся на спящего Элронда и, поколебавшись, все-таки выскользнул из постели. Обернувшись простынкой и нашарив ногами мягкие домашние туфли, он подбежал к окну.

— Здесь я, здесь, — прошептал Леголас, придерживая простынку обеими руками, — он подозревал (и не без оснований), что озорникам-близнецам того и гляди придет в голову сорвать с него это почти ничего не скрывающее «одеяние». — Для чего я вам понадобился в такую рань?

— Ка-а-ак?! Ты забыл?! — оскорбился Элладан, одновременно пытаясь проникнуть рукой под простынку и ущипнуть Леголаса за зад. — Элрохир, ты слышал? Малыш-Трандуилион обо всем позабыл!

— Это непростительно! — заявил Элрохир. — Он заслуживает самого сурового наказания, — и вдруг, резко метнувшись вперед, одним движением сорвал с Леголаса простынку.

Однако Леголас, уже давно привыкший к шуточкам неугомонных сыновей Элронда, не растерялся и юркнул за занавеску.

— Отдайте простынку — вы же ее испачкаете, — сказал Леголас немного капризно.

— Это уж наверняка! Угадай, чем? — хохотнул Элрохир, прилаживая простынку к своему члену.

Леголас фыркнул.

— Фу! Бесстыдники, — ему снова захотелось зевнуть. — Зачем вы меня разбудили? Я хотел хорошенько выспаться перед сегодняшним пикником, а вы…

Элладан подтянулся на руках и уселся на подоконник.

— Ты что, и правда не помнишь наш уговор? Ведь мы хотели собрать первую клубнику! Знаешь, малыш-Трандуилион, от этой твоей занавески никакого толку, — добавил он, бросив многозначительный взгляд на обнаженное тело Леголаса, виднеющееся из-за кружевного тюля тонкой ручной работы.

Леголас поспешно прикрыл пах рукой.

— Ну и что? Вы двое всё равно уже видели меня… по-всякому, — ответил он смущенно.

— И не только видели! — вставил Элрохир со смешком.

—Так ты идешь, Трандуилион? — нетерпеливо спросил Элладан. — Поторопись, не то опоздаем!

Леголас недоуменно посмотрел на близнецов.

— Опоздаем? Что такого ужасного может произойти с клубникой, если я подремлю еще часок-другой? Ох… — Леголас опять зевнул.

— С клубникой — ничего, — ответил Элладан. — А вот с нами не случится ничего хорошего, если кто-нибудь увидит, как мы ее воруем.

—Папа хотел приберечь первую клубнику для пикника, — объяснил Элрохир. — Но мы рассудили так: на пикнике и без клубники будет полно вкусностей — никто не расстроится, если мы полакомимся ею чуть… пораньше.

— Да, почти никто, — подтвердил Элладан. — Кроме советника. Готов поспорить, этот сладкоежка спит и видит, как бы съесть нашу клубничку.

— Вот именно! — поддержал брата Элрохир. — Если мы не съедим клубнику сейчас, то на пикнике, я уверен, всё достанется Эрестору.

Леголас колебался. Ему не хотелось огорчать Элронда, который уже так давно планировал этот пикник и как всегда старался, чтобы всё было идеально… но, с другой стороны, полакомиться клубникой Леголасу хотелось еще больше.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов сдался он. — Я с вами. Только мне надо… Ой! — близнецы схватили Леголаса за руки — и не успел тот и глазом моргнуть, как оказался в кустах сирени.

— Элладан, Элрохир! Вы что, хотите, чтобы я воровал клубнику голым?! — возмутился Леголас, переводя дух. — Мне надо одеться!

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Элладан, увлекая Леголаса за собой. — Мы же отправимся на грядки, помнишь? Вдруг ты испачкаешься? Если папа увидит тебя в грязной одежде, он сразу же догадается, что это ты обворовал его клубнику!

Леголас в полной растерянности (он еще не пришел в себя после неожиданного «перелета» через подоконник) оглянулся на Элрохира.

— Но ведь вы тоже перепачкаете свою одежду! — воскликнул он.

— Твоя правда. Но мы, в отличие от тебя, Принц Чистюля, _всегда_ ее пачкаем. Папа не обратит на это никакого внимания! — победно усмехнулся Элладан. — Вот, прикройся простынкой, — он накинул простынку на Леголаса, — раз уж ты у нас такой стыдливый.

Воровато оглядываясь, близнецы направились к клубничным грядкам. Обернув простынку вокруг бедер, Леголас неуклюже, запинаясь в домашних туфлях, посеменил за ними.

Солнце уже светило вовсю, пташки суетились в ярко-зеленых, умытых недавним дождиком древесных кронах, отовсюду неслись свистящие, щелкающие, переливчатые птичьи голоса — но обитатели Ривенделла, разнежившиеся в праздности и благоденствии, еще видели сны. Даже хоббиты, избалованные добродушным и снисходительным лордом Элрондом, еще мирно посапывали в своих уютных, похожих на норы, комнатках с круглыми зелеными дверцами и круглыми же оконцами. Элладан, Элрохир и Леголас проходили через прохладные тенистые аллеи, крадучись пробегали через открытые площадки с пышно цветущими клумбами и изящными фонтанами, шлепая по воде, переходили через рукотворные ручейки с чистейшей влагой и разноцветными камушками на дне — и вокруг не слышалось ничего, кроме птичьего щебета, журчания фонтанов и шелеста листвы. Воздух пропитывали дивные ароматы молодой зелени, сирени, воды и цветущих кустов живой изгороди. Было еще по-утреннему свежо, — Леголас немного мерз в своей тонкой простынке — но ласковое тепло солнечных лучей обещало погожий день.

Наконец они добрались до грядок. Близнецы остановились, удовлетворенно оглядывая клубнику, — так властелин оглядывает свои владения — а Леголас с сомнением смотрел на грядки, представляя, как станет пробираться по влажной земле в своих многострадальных домашних туфлях, и так уже порядком испачканных.

— Ну, клубника, держись! — весело провозгласил Элладан и, потирая руки в предвкушении, двинулся по грядкам, высматривая спелые ягоды. Вслед за ним поспешил Элрохир.

Леголас тоже сделал шаг вперед — но едва он попытался сделать следующий, как почувствовал, что его туфель завяз в размокшей от дождя земле. Леголас едва не упал. Чудом сохранив равновесие, он выбрался обратно на мощеную дорожку — туфель же остался в грядке. Леголас охнул с досадой, вытащил туфель вместе с комьями земли и, принявшись чистить туфель о край дорожки, негромко крикнул близнецам:

— Я не могу ходить по грядкам в домашних туфлях! Что мне делать?

Элладан, уже успевший набить рот клубникой, ответил ему невнятно:

— Стой там, малыш-Трандуилион! Будешь дозорным — предупредишь, если кому-то взбредет в голову нам помешать.

Леголас забеспокоился.

— А как же моя доля клубники?

— Не волнуйся, Трандуилион, мы для тебя сами нарвем! — пообещал Элладан, а Элрохир добавил:

— Самые спелые ягодки прибережем для тебя!

Леголас, наученный горьким опытом, не больно-то им поверил. Он уже задумал скинуть с ног туфли и пошлепать по грядкам так, босиком, — но тут его чуткий эльфийский слух уловил чьи-то шаги. Впрочем, даже если бы слух Леголаса не был ни чутким, ни эльфийским, а самым что ни на есть никудышным и тролльским, все равно было бы трудно не услышать Глорфинделя, влезшего в заросли крапивы (хоббиты-садовники вот уже полмесяца обещались выполоть, да так и не собрались). Пыхтя, чертыхаясь и почесывая обожженные крапивой руки, Глорфиндель выбрался из зарослей и предстал перед Леголасом растрепанный, заспанный и с корзинкой на сгибе локтя. Леголас проворно заступил ему дорогу (а заодно — заслонил собою «клубничных воров» Элладана и Элрохира).

— Что это ты делаешь на грядках в такую рань, любезный Глорфиндель? — поинтересовался Леголас светским тоном.

— Да вот, — Глорфиндель продемонстрировал Леголасу корзинку, — вишь ты какое дело. Эрику клубнички захотелось. И не когда-нибудь, я прям сейчас, сию минуту. Что ты будешь делать? Пришлось идти, — Глорфиндель отчаянно зевнул и потер кулаком глаз. — С Эриком спорить — себе дороже. А ты чего тут околачиваешься, Трандуилион? Да еще и… в простыне, — Глорфиндель удивленно воззрился на Леголасову импровизированную «тогу».

Щеки Леголаса порозовели — не от стыдливости, а от того, что Леголас лихорадочно придумывал правдоподобное объяснение.

— А я… я… — Леголас замялся — и вдруг выпалил: — Я искал тебя!

— Меня? — изумился Глорфиндель.

— Д-да… Я… Понимаешь, Глорфиндель… — Леголас взял Глорфинделя за локоть, незаметно уводя его подальше от клубничных грядок. — Я спал, спал… спал… И вот проснулся… И подумал… — тут Леголаса осенило. — Да, и подумал: я же еще ни разу не слышал твою знаменитую историю «про потрахушки»! Это просто… просто… немыслимо: столько времени прожить с таким выдающимся человеком… то есть, эльфом… и ни разу не услышать эту великолепную, захватывающую, поистине неповторимую историю. И вот я вскочил с постели… даже не одеваясь… и бросился искать тебя — чтобы ты, наконец, поведал мне эту потрясающую историю.

Глорфинделю явно польстил столь необычайный интерес к его боевому прошлому.

— Вот и славно, Трандуилион! — воскликнул он, хлопнув Леголаса по плечу (у Леголаса едва не подкосились ноги). — Обожди меня тут — я сейчас скоренько насобираю клубники для Эрика, а потом мы с тобой сядем где-нибудь с бочонком винца, и уж тогда я во всех подробностях…

— Нет-нет-нет! — выдохнул Леголас, не позволяя Глорфинделю повернуться к клубничным грядкам, на которых возились Элладан и Элрохир. — Я не могу ждать! Я… Я сгораю от нетерпения услышать твою историю! Идем, — Леголас потянул Глорфинделя за заросли крапивы, где из земли торчал один большой пенек и три поменьше (Элронд намеревался соорудить здесь укромную беседку со столиком и тремя сиденьицами). — Сейчас мы присядем… Садись, садись… И ты мне обо всем расскажешь, — с этими словами Леголас уселся на большой пенек — и усадил Глорфинделя, слегка ошарашенного страстным (а главное — весьма неожиданным) интересом принца к гондолинским байкам.

— Ну-у-у… Раз уж тебе так приспичило, слушай, — начал Глорфиндель. — Было это дело, когда я служил моему благородному королю Тургону в Гондолине. Шел я, значит, со своим отрядом из дозора. Отличные были парни — нынешним не чета: и весельчаки, и бойцы хоть куда, и трах… кхм… Ну, в общем, славные ребята. Иные, может, скажут, что озорничали больно да кутили дни напролет — ну так что с того, если кровь молодая играет? Бывало, станет Эктелион меня корить — мол, больно много воли даешь своим воинам; а отчего ж не давать, если рубятся храбро и за своих стоят крепко? Эктелион, конечно, часто дело говорил, в ратных премудростях почище меня разбирался — книжки всё читал мудреные, эти… как их… _мунускрипты_ , что ли… А только воеводе надо не только на карте загогулины чертить, а и воинов своих понимать — их заботами жить, их весельем радоваться. Так я ему и сказал, Эктелиону… Вот прямо так и сказал, — Глорфиндель вздохнул. — Шибко мы тогда с ним повздорили. Упрямый он был, мой Эктелион, норовистый, — да и я по молодости на попятную никогда не шел. Всё сердились друг на друга, обиду растравливали, никак не могли замириться… А после уже и поздно было, — Глорфиндель опять вздохнул — еще горше. — Так и не простились с ним… — Глорфиндель заморгал и отвернулся. — Эк у меня слезы что-то навернулись, — пробурчал он глухо. — Мошка, что ли, в глаз залетела…

Глорфиндель выронил корзинку, понурился и потер кулаком глаза (Леголасу казалось, что Глорфиндель вот-вот всхлипнет). Принцу стало неловко. Кто бы мог подумать, что уже ставшая притчей во языцех история Глорфинделя «про потрахушки» обернется печальными воспоминаниями? Чуткое сердце Леголаса затрепетало от жалости.

— Глорфиндель, — ласково позвал он, погладив Глорфинделя по густым золотистым волосам. — Ну… Не надо… Полно печалиться, — Леголас обнял его за могучие плечи. — Подумай… Подумай лучше о своем Эресторе, как он тебя любит, и как ты любишь его, как вы оба любите друг друга… — Леголас смутился, сообразив, что болтает какую-то чепуху, — но чепуха эта, похоже, возымела действие на размякшего Глорфинделя.

— Скажешь тоже — любит, — пожаловался он голосом, дрожащим от сдерживаемых слез. — Не любит он меня, а мучает! Извел совсем. Что ни сделаю, что ни скажу — всё ему не так! Я уж не знаю, как ему угодить, — кругом неправильно получается. Понять не могу, чего ему от меня надо-то, — Глорфиндель помолчал. — Вот и Эктелион был такой же… обидчивый больно. Думал я, хоть после этого самого… ну… сам знаешь… после смерти помиримся. Да разве ж к нему подступишься? Не пожелал со мною возвращаться — и всё тут. Как не затосковать? Иной раз гляжу на Эрика — и Эктелион вдруг увидится. Прямо как кольнет вот тут, — Глорфиндель постучал себя по широкой груди. — Эрик, ясное дело, сердится, спрашивает, что это со мной, — а я, понимаешь, и сказать ничего не могу… — Глорфиндель помотал большой головой, словно силился выкинуть из нее печальные мысли. — Ну, бывай, Трандуилион. Историю я тебе как-нибудь потом дорасскажу, уж не обижайся. Надо поскорей клубники насобирать — а то Эрик осерчает, что долго не иду…

Хлопнув себя по коленям, Глорфиндель хотел было встать, но Леголас его удержал.

— Подожди, Глорфиндель! Они еще не успели! — выкрикнул Леголас — и прикусил язык.

Глорфиндель удивленно поднял широкие золотистые брови.

— Кто не успел?

Леголас готов был провалиться сквозь землю.

— Я! Я не успел, — быстро проговорил он. — Я не успел сказать тебе… сказать, что… я тебя люблю.

— Так и я тебя люблю, Трандуилион, — рассмеялся Глорфиндель. Он потрепал Леголаса по волосам и снова попытался встать — но Леголас, опасаясь, что близнецы еще не успели улизнуть с клубничных грядок, повис у Глорфинделя на шее.

— Нет! Ты… меня не понял. Я хотел сказать, что я… в тебя… влюблен, — ошеломленный Глорфиндель плюхнулся обратно на пень. Леголас, довольный произведенным эффектом, продолжил уже с б _о_ льшим вдохновением: — Ты так проникновенно рассказывал о своей любви, Глорфиндель! Твои слова поразили меня в самое сердце. Я понял, что ты не только великий воин и верный друг, но еще и мужчина, способный на самые глубокие чувства. И как только я понял это, я сразу же… мгновенно… в тебя влюбился. Вот, — Леголас осторожно взглянул на Глорфинделя, проверяя, как тот воспринял это потрясающее известие.

Глорфиндель густо покраснел.

— Ничего себе ты загнул, Трандуилион, — вымолвил он наконец. — Я того… Это самое… Я, пожалуй, пойду, — донельзя смущенный, он отодвинулся от Леголаса, который после любовного признания вдруг увиделся Глорфинделю до невозможности соблазнительным — в одной только тоненькой простынке, соскользнувшей с плеча. И что за блажь нашла на зеленолесского принца — признаваться ему в любви с утра пораньше? Еще и целоваться полезет, упаси Эру, — а Глорфиндель (опять-таки упаси Эру) не сможет удержаться…

— Нет уж, — сказал Глорфиндель скорее самому себе, чем Леголасу. — Эрик и без того ревнует меня к каждой, прости Валар, заднице — уж и не присунешь никому лишний раз. Уж больно он у меня психо… чувствительный. Лучше пойду я отсюда от греха подальше, — Глорфиндель вновь начал подниматься — и Леголас понял, что ему не обойтись без решительных действий.

Он обвил шею Глорфинделя обеими руками, закинул ногу ему на колени и, боясь упустить момент, влепил ему смачный мокрый поцелуй. Глорфиндель протестующе замычал. Он попытался деликатно отцепить от себя нахального принца, но в результате лишь стянул с него простынку. Простынка соскользнула на землю, и под руками Глорфинделя оказались упругие Леголасовы ягодицы. Сам того не осознавая, Глорфиндель сжал их.

— М-м-м, да-а-а… — наигранно простонал Леголас, вцепившись в плечи Глорфинделя — не столько от страсти, сколько для того, чтобы тот не смог высвободиться. — Да, возьми меня скорее! — Леголас потерся о горячий пах Глорфинделя. Глорфиндель охнул — он явственно вспомнил, как юный сын Трандуила стоял перед ним на коленях в закатном свете и, трепеща и постанывая, ублажал его — да так самозабвенно, словно член Глорфинделя был для Леголаса самым желанным на свете… А еще Глорфиндель вспомнил, как давно Эрестор отказывал ему в близости — в качестве наказания за какой-то очередной тяжкий, по мнению советника, проступок.

— Что ж ты творишь, парень? — выдохнул Глорфиндель почти умоляюще — и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, принялся высвобождать из штанов болезненно возбужденный член.

Леголас с готовностью забрался на Глорфинделя верхом. Глорфиндель дрожал, торопливо раздвигал ягодицы принца и всё твердил что-то об Эресторе, который «шибко осерчает», но Леголас не вслушивался в его виноватое бормотанье — его больше занимал большой толстый член Глорфинделя, надавливающий на анус. С запоздалым раскаянием Леголас подумал, что клубника, похоже, обойдется ему слишком дорого… И тут из-за крапивы донеслись голоса Элладана и Элрохира.

Близнецы вышли из-за зарослей, смеясь и уплетая на ходу оставшуюся клубнику, — и остановились как вкопанные, увидев Глорфинделя, сидящего на пеньке в спущенных штанах, — и его стоящий колом, увитый набухшими венами член, который упирался Леголасу в голый зад блестящей багровой головкой.

— Ничего себе! — со смехом воскликнул Элладан. — Так вот, оказывается, какой клубничкой предпочитает лакомиться наш малыш-Трандуилион!

Глорфиндель выглянул из-за макушки Леголаса.

— Эй, мальцы, что это там у вас? Клубника? — спросил он, тяжело дыша (неосознанно он продолжал толкаться членом в Леголаса — правда, каждый раз промахивался).

— Угу, — ответил Элрохир с набитым ртом.

Глорфиндель на мгновение остановился (Леголас вздохнул с заметным облегчением).

— Так вы что, стервецы, всю спелую клубнику объели?! — с ужасом догадался Глорфиндель.

— Угу, — отозвались близнецы, поспешно доедая последние ягоды.

— Ох ты ж балрога вам в… спину! — воскликнул Глорфиндель — он снял с себя Леголаса и вскочил на ноги. — Что я теперь Эрику скажу?! Он же _меня_ живьем съест вместо этой треклятой клубники! Что ж вы за паскудники такие — неужели не могли оставить хотя бы несколько ягодок?! Вот я вам сейчас крапивой!..

Элладан и Элрохир переглянулись и бросились бежать. Глорфиндель, на ходу подтягивая штаны и пытаясь вправить в них никак не желающий опадать член, в несколько шагов нагнал близнецов, схватил за шкирки и подтащил к большому пню.

— Ну-ка, подержи этого, Трандуилион! — скомандовал он, а сам потянулся за крапивой.

Элрохир, доставшийся Леголасу, взвизгнул, испуганно следя за тем, как Глорфиндель, нарвав пучок крапивы, стаскивает штаны с Элладана:

— Малыш-Трандуилион, отпусти! Отпусти, пожалуйста!

— Еще чего! — жестоко усмехнулся Леголас. — Я тут ради вас рисковал своей задницей, — Леголас поморщился, прислушиваясь к ноющей боли в анусе — Глорфиндель всё-таки успел пару раз протиснуть туда головку члена, — а вы меня обманули! Сказали, что принесете мне самые спелые ягодки, а сами съели всю клубнику и ничего мне не оставили! Пусть теперь и ваши задницы пострадают! — распалившись от праведного гнева, Леголас открыл рот для новой тирады, но его прервал жалобный крик Элладана — Глорфиндель хлестнул его крапивой по обнаженным ягодицам.

— Ай! Не надо! Ай! Ой! — вскрикивали близнецы, когда Глорфиндель стегал по заду то одного, то другого. Их ягодицы покраснели, а лица стали прямо-таки пунцовыми. Элладан и Элрохир всхлипывали, кривились, сучили ногами и поводили задами из стороны в сторону, пытаясь увернуться от крапивы.

Леголас нашел это зрелище весьма… вдохновляющим. По-прежнему удерживая Элрохира, он переместился поближе к его лицу и ткнулся ему в губы уже наполовину вставшим членом. Возмущенный до глубины души Элрохир, всхлипывая, заявил:

— А вот как откушу тебе твою финтифлюшку — будешь знать!

Но в следующее мгновение Глорфиндель снова стегнул его крапивой, и Элрохир, ойкнув, приоткрыл рот. Воспользовавшись моментом, Леголас сунул свой член Элрохиру в рот и стал поспешно (а вдруг и в самом деле укусит?) вбиваться ему в горло. Элрохир поперхнулся, шумно втянул носом воздух. По его красному как маков цвет лицу потекли слезы. Леголас чувствовал, как Элрохир вздрагивает от ударов. Силясь отползти подальше от крапивы в руке Глорфинделя, Элрохир еще глубже насаживался ртом на член Леголаса, и всякий раз, когда, дернувшись от хлесткого удара крапивой, Элрохир подавался вперед, член Леголаса упирался ему в горло — и Леголас едва не терял сознание от пронзительного наслаждения.

Чуть повернув голову, Леголас увидел, что Глорфиндель последовал его примеру: он держал Элладана за волосы одной рукой, а другой — хлестал крапивой, чтобы тот открыл рот. Элладан мотал головой и упирался.

— Не надо, дядя Глорфиндель! Мы и так клубники объелись! — умолял он.

— А вот будете знать, как клубнику воровать! — отбросив крапиву, Глорфиндель взял Элладана за голову обеими руками, одним махом засунул член ему в рот и блаженно застонал. Леголасу подумалось, что Эрестор, должно быть, нечасто балует Глорфинделя подобными ласками.

Толкнувшись в горло Элрохира в последний раз, Леголас замер, зажмурился и, содрогаясь, начал изливаться Элрохиру в рот. Тот оттолкнул Леголаса и закашлялся, а Леголас, совершенно обессилевший, опустился на землю — вернее, на собственную скомканную простынку. Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел на Элрохира — тот в изнеможении лежал на пеньке рядом с Элладаном, которого размашисто наяривал Глорфиндель, и вид у обоих братьев был такой, будто их вот-вот стошнит. «И неудивительно, — подумал Леголас со злорадством, — съесть столько клубники!» Элладан страдальчески постанывал. Некоторое время Леголас наблюдал за тем, как толстый член Глорфинделя, блестящий от слюны Элладана, появляется из его рта и вновь в него погружается, — а потом Глорфиндель охнул, резко отстранился и с довольным протяжным криком кончил Элладану на лицо. Элладан уронил голову на руки — похоже, у него не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы утереться.

Глорфиндель плюхнулся на простынку рядом с Леголасом.

— Ну и ну! — выдохнул он, отдуваясь. — Вот и сходил за клубничкой… — и, сверкнув крепкими белыми зубами, расхохотался.

А Леголас с восхищением отметил про себя, как дивно сверкают капельки пота на могучих плечах Глорфинделя, с которых в пылу «наказания» соскользнула свободная ночная сорочка, как золотятся потемневшие от пота пряди, прилипшие ко лбу, щекам и шее, как искорки довольства вспыхивают в ясных серых глазах под пушистыми ресницами — и почувствовал теплый, терпкий, такой живой запах разгоряченного сильного тела. Смешиваясь с ароматами цветов и трав, этот запах превращался для Леголаса в опьяняющий аромат весны.


	2. 2. Пикник

Наскоро позавтракав, веселая компания из шестерых эльфов, двух хоббитов и одного молодого орка вышла из дома. Впереди всех бежали Элладан и Элрохир — им не терпелось добраться до речки, на берегу которой Элронд всегда устраивал весенний пикник, — и остудить в холодной водичке обожженные крапивой задницы. Близнецы трусили по тропинке, беспокойно почесывая ягодицы, морщились, когда ткань штанов особенно чувствительно касалась кожи, однако охать и жаловаться не смели — вдруг отец догадается, за какую именно шалость их отхлестали крапивой?

Правда, Элронд и без того догадался, что за воры побывали на клубничных грядках и оборвали все спелые ягоды, — но с мудростью хорошей хозяйки рассудил, что отсутствие клубники пикник не испортит — в отличие от ссоры. Он степенно шел за сыновьями, держа в одной руке корзинку с еще теплым мясным пирогом, заботливо завернутым в чистую тряпицу, а в другой — тихонько булькающую и поблескивающую на солнце бутыль яблочного сидра, и уже в который раз перебирал в уме список того, что следовало взять с собой из дома, — не забыли ли чего?

Рядом с Элрондом почти вприпрыжку шагал Леголас. Он то и дело отбегал в сторону, чтобы сорвать красивый полевой цветок или полюбоваться цветущим деревцем, а Элронд тем временем украдкой любовался самим принцем. Тоненький, нежный, весь облитый солнечным светом, с мягкими пушистыми волосами, Леголас казался Элронду до невозможности прелестным. Элронд уже втайне предвкушал, как на пикнике, вдоволь налакомившись, Леголас положит голову ему на плечо, и Элронд будет нежно гладить его легкие, как пух, прядки… Он вспомнил, каким ласковым и покорным был его воробушек прошлой ночью, как сладко Леголас уснул, пригревшись на его груди, и как сам Элронд, тоже засыпая, целовал его пахнущую солнцем макушку и гладил худенькое плечо, с замиранием сердца ощущая, насколько принц хрупок и почти невесом в его объятиях…

Элронд почувствовал, что чересчур разволновался. Отведя взгляд от резвящегося среди полевых цветов Леголаса, он попытался вернуться мыслями к своему списку продуктов — но, к его большому сожалению, прямо за ним шел Линдир и, тренькая на лютне, во все горло распевал жизнерадостную (и весьма непристойную) песню о «весеннем пробуждении чувств». Элронд смущался, сбивался с мысли и никак не мог додумать свой список до конца. «Одно хорошо — то, что я не забыл полный горшочек целебной мази, — думал Элронд, невольно прислушиваясь к песне Линдира, в красках расписывающего все прелести «упоительной любви на лоне природы». — Если наш менестрель соизволит и на пикнике забавлять нас подобными… сочинениями, то мазь может понадобиться в самом скором времени. Кстати, куда я ее положил?.. — Элронд, забеспокоившись, заглянул в свою корзинку. — Нет-нет, я едва ли уложил бы мазь вместе с пирогом, — подумал он. — Наверное, горшочек у Больга, в большой корзине», — Элронд оглянулся.

И верно: позади, замыкая шествие, шагали бок о бок Больг и Глорфиндель, нагруженные самыми большими и тяжелыми корзинами — впрочем, могучий орк и не менее могучий эльфийский воитель несли их без труда. Из переполненной корзины Больга виднелся горшочек с целебной мазью, покрытый пергаментом и перевязанный бечевкой. Время от времени Больг наклонялся к горшочку, втягивал широкими ноздрями душистый запах мази и облизывался. Легкий завтрак, приготовленный Элрондом перед пикником, нисколько не удовлетворил, а лишь раззадорил здоровый аппетит молодого орка, и Больгу не терпелось приступить к куда более основательной трапезе. Он вздыхал, глотал слюнки и мечтательно поблескивал желтыми глазами на ароматные копченые колбасы в корзине Глорфинделя. Больг дивился: и как этот эльф умудряется нести в своей корзине столько вкусного и не попробовать ни кусочка? Вот это выдержка! Впечатлительный юный орк вновь исполнился уважения к «дяде Глори».

Желая выразить свое поистине глубокое восхищение старшим товарищем, Больг деликатно пихнул Глорфинделя локтем в бок и прогудел:

— Дядя Глори хороший.

Глорфиндель, пребывавший в пасмурном расположении духа, вздохнул и с благодарностью похлопал Больга по плечу, каким-то чудом не выронив при этом корзину.

— Спасибо тебе, приятель! Да и ты, Больг, — парень что надо, прямой и честный, — Глорфиндель утер тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба — ласковое весеннее солнышко уже начало припекать. — Только ты меня и понимаешь, братец…

Больг, разобравший в речи Глорфинделя только «спасибо», «приятель», «Больг» и «братец», всё же посчитал нужным вежливо осклабить зубастую пасть и состроить понимающую мину. Больг видел, что его друг, всегда такой жизнерадостный и благодушный, отчего-то печалится. Больг наморщил лоб, недоумевая, что томит этого пышущего здоровьем эльфа, и пришел к выводу, что Глорфиндель мается животом. И неудивительно — после такого-то скудного завтрака! Больг с сочувствием посмотрел на Глорфинделя. Нелегко ему, верно, бедняге… Вот и у самого Больга тоже в желудке бурчит — не иначе как Элрондовы оладушки, в один присест проглоченные за завтраком, перекатываются. Больг почесал живот под атласным камзолом золотистого цвета (король Трандуил самолично выбрал для Больга эту ткань — в цвет желтоватых орочьих глаз) и покрутил головой, высматривая какую-нибудь еду. Но ни оленей, ни кабанчиков, увы, на горизонте не наблюдалось, и Больг, удрученно пыхнув носом, вновь принялся пожирать глазами копченую колбасу.

А Глорфиндель тем временем всё жаловался Больгу, не замечая, что тот его не слушает:

— …Взъелся на меня из-за этой треклятой клубники, будь она неладна. Говорит: «Я попросил тебя о такой малости, а ты даже этого не пожелал для меня сделать». Да разве ж я виноват, что эти прожорливые орчата, Элладан с Элрохиром, сожрали всю спелую клубнику? Ну, скажи, Больг, — разве ж моя в том вина?

Больг, услышав в потоке бестолковой, по его мнению, эльфийской речи собственное имя, сосредоточился и покосился на Глорфинделя, пытаясь понять, о чем тот его спрашивает.

— Орчата сожрали, — отозвался он и добавил: — Глори хороший.

Этот ответ, похоже, полностью удовлетворил расстроенного Глорфинделя.

— Вот! Твоя правда, приятель! Чем я-то ему нехорош? — Глорфиндель заморгал — то ли от навернувшихся слез, то ли просто от капелек пота, скатившихся на золотистые ресницы. — Ну, не принес я ему клубнику, балрог ее забери… Что я мог поделать? Не стану же я его зелеными ягодами, неспелыми да кислыми, потчевать! Так я ему и сказал. Говорю: «Ты не серчай, любушка, я этих паскудников близнецов уже наказал как следует: штаны с них стянул и прямо по голым задницам — крапивой…» А он вдруг совсем разъярился ни с того ни с сего. Покраснел весь и давай кричать, что я, мол, только о голых задницах и думаю, и что теперь он, дескать, знает, почему я пропадал всё утро невесть где. «Сбежал, — говорит, — от меня, чтобы с молоденькими эльфами развлекаться!» Нет, каков гусь, а?

Больг, уловив в голосе Глорфинделя вопросительную интонацию, поддакнул:

— Гусь, — и посмотрел вокруг: вдруг и правда где-то неподалеку разгуливает жирный гусь? Больг сглотнул слюнки.

— …И ну меня по мордам хлестать, — продолжал Глорфиндель свою печальную повесть. — Наклонился я к нему, чтобы обнять, успокоить, значит… А он на цыпочки — и по мордам меня… Не больно, конечно… Ручонка-то у него маленькая, нежная… Но, понимаешь, обидно — мочи нет. Я ж никому такого не позволял — по щекам меня хлестать почем зря… Даже Эктелиону спуску не давал… А сейчас, бывает, доведет меня Эрик до белого каления, руки так и чешутся задать ему… как следует — а только схвачу его за грудки, так будто что-то по голове меня тюкает: Эктелион вспоминается и то, как расстались мы с ним навеки, не замирившись… И руки сразу опускаются. Думаю: что ж я делаю-то, счастьем своим не дорожу? А ну как что случится с моим Эриком — век же клясть себя буду, как за Эктелиона до сих пор себя кляну… Вот и терплю теперь. Эрик меня, боевого эльфа, по мордам — а я терплю… И так, и этак надо мной измывается — а я, знамо дело, всё терплю… Люблю его, заразу, до одури, — Глорфиндель от избытка чувств притиснул свою корзину к груди, — а он будто не понимает — ревнует меня, бесится, кобелем ругает… Да еще всё Трандуилова братца, зеленолесского советника, мне поминает, допытывается, не было ли у меня с ним чего, пока тот в Ривенделле гостил. Нет, ну что еще за выдумки? И не глянулся мне он совсем, зеленолесец этот, — только и знал, что манерами кичиться да в Эриковы пирожные пальцы совать — тоже мне, утонченность. Правда, говорил так мудрёно — прямо как мой Эрик. Я больше скажу: сдается мне, мой Эрик и Трандуилов советник — одного поля ягоды. А, Больг?

— Ягоды, — согласился Больг — и в самом деле заприметил за деревьями ягодный куст. Подивившись наблюдательности Глорфинделя, Больг отбежал к кусту, отломал раскидистую ветку, тяжелую от ягод, и нагнал Глорфинделя, объедая ягоды на ходу. — Ягоды, — сообщил Больг и сунул ветку Глорфинделю в лицо. — Ешь!

Глорфиндель с несчастным видом принялся обрывать ягоды.

— Теперь вот опять поссорились, — проговорил он, задумчиво жуя ягоды. — Разобиделся, выставил меня из спальни и дверь прямо перед носом захлопнул. Сказал, не пойдет ни на какой пикник, если ему отказали даже в такой малости — первой клубничкой полакомиться. Иду теперь, вроде всё хорошо — птички поют, теплынь, листочки шебуршатся, цветы там всякие, ягоды… колбаса вот в корзине… — Глорфиндель втянул носом соблазнительный аромат колбасы, — а всё равно сердце не на месте. Думаю, как там мой Эрик? Эх, брат, скажу я тебе: никогда не влюбляйся, Больг.

— Больг любит Ласи, — чавкая, учтиво поддержал беседу Больг.

Наконец, дружная компания под аккомпанемент Линдировой лютни, уже порядком всем надоевшей, добралась до берега речушки. Пологий берег, покрытый высокой шелковой травой, спускался к тихо журчащей воде. Речка напитывала свежестью теплый, пронизанный солнечными лучами воздух. Душисто пахло полевыми цветами, усыпавшими зеленый ковер трав пестрыми крапинками. Бабочки, взблескивая атласными крылышками, играли друг с другом, над маленькими заводями висели серебристые стрекозы, и где-то у воды, невидимые в камышах, мелодично квакали лягушки. Весенний ветерок, время от времени налетая на берег, перекатывал травы, заставляя их клониться то в одну, то в другую сторону, и они переливались, как густая зеленая шерсть какого-то сказочного животного.

Скидывая на ходу одежду и обувь, близнецы проскакали по берегу, присели в речке, опустив в холодную воду свои многострадальные зады, и зажмурились с блаженным стоном.

— Вода просто чудесная! — крикнул Элрохир остальным. — Идемте к нам купаться!

— Нет, мальчики, сначала нужно немного поесть, — мягко возразил им Элронд, оглядывая расстеленное на траве красное клетчатое покрывало, над которым суетились трое хоббитов — они вышли из Ривенделла пораньше, чтобы подготовить всё к приходу Элронда и компании. Два новоприбывших хоббита присоединились к ним, расставляя на покрывале корзинки и свертки с едой. Над берегом поплыли дивные ароматы Элрондовой стряпни.

— Я ужасно проголодался! — воскликнул Леголас, присаживаясь на одну из атласных подушечек, которые хоббиты в изобилии разбросали вокруг.

— И у меня в животе бурчит, — хохотнул Глорфиндель, плюхаясь рядом. — Помнится, в Гондолине, вернувшись с дозора, я мог целого кабанчика срубать.

— Кабанчика, — мечтательно протянул Больг.

Элронд всё семенил вокруг покрывала, с беспокойством следя за хоббитами: он опасался, как бы они не побили бутылки и не уронили пироги.

— Ты совершенно прав, мой друг, — сказал он Глорфинделю, выкладывая на блюдо заранее приготовленные тартинки, — прогулки на свежем воздухе весьма способствуют хорошему аппетиту.

— Это точно, владыка. Вот, бывало, идем мы с ребятами из ночного дозора…

Тут Глорфинделя бесцеремонно прервал Линдир. Перехватив свою лютню поудобнее, он ударил по струнам и торжественно произнес:

— Любезный Глорфиндель подал мне прекрасную идею! Я спою вам песню о доблестных гондолинских воинах, всегда готовых подставить собрату по оружию плечо…

— И не только плечо, — хихикнули Элладан и Элрохир, уже вылезшие из речки, — их выманил аппетитный запах угощения.

Не слушая их, Линдир запел:

Влекомые страстью, сплетаются пылко  
тела славных воинов, гибких и сильных…

Элронд опустился на подушечку рядом с Леголасом. Все корзинки, тарелки, бутылки, бокалы и блюда, наконец, были расставлены, и Элронд смог вздохнуть с облегчением.

— Боюсь, любезный Линдир, песни… э… такого рода не подходят для… принятия пищи, — заметил он деликатно.

Леголас пришел ему на помощь:

— Элронд имеет в виду, что твоя песня, Линдир, прославляет воинскую доблесть и боевые подвиги, — сказал он, ловко ухватывая лежащую на краю блюда тартинку с творожным сыром, мелко нарезанными огурчиками и зеленью, — а значит, эта песня больше годится для торжественных пиров, чем для скромного семейного пикника на природе.

Элладан и Элрохир прыснули — и обрызгались яблочным сидром.

Линдир на мгновение задумался.

— Тогда… О! Да, тогда я спою вам песню о дивных солнечных днях поздней весны, — предложил он.

Намазывая апельсиновым джемом кусочек кекса для Леголаса, Элронд решил, что «дивные солнечные дни» звучат вполне благопристойно.

— Вот и славно, мой друг, вот и славно, — сказал он, подавая Леголасу кекс. — Песня о прекрасной весенней природе — что может быть лучше для пикника?

Линдир, окрыленный вдохновением, тренькнул струнами и начал:

Влекомые страстью, сплетаются пылко  
тела юных эльфов, гибких и сильных…

— Постой-ка, приятель-стихоплет! Сожри меня тролль, если это не та же самая песня! — захохотал Глорфиндель.

Линдир взглянул на него с видом непонятого гения.

— Это _совершенно другая_ песня! — фыркнул он. — В песне про Гондолин были «тела славных воинов», а здесь — «тела юных эльфов»! Только неотесанный мужлан, ничего не смыслящий в высоком искусстве, не заметит разницу!

— Полно, полно, любезный Линдир, — поспешил разрядить обстановку Элронд. — Ты, верно, притомился после столь… долгого пути, — Элронд с сомнением оглянулся на крыши и башенки своего дома, виднеющиеся совсем неподалеку. — Вот, отведай-ка весеннего салатика с редисом… — он попытался было подсунуть Линдиру вазочку с салатом — но менестрель, чья тонкая душевная организация оказалась чересчур тонка для шуточек Глорфинделя, вскочил на ноги, обнялся с лютней и удалился в абрикосовую рощицу, где сразу же принялся распевать какие-то до невозможности горестные песни.

— Ах, да что же это, — всплеснул руками Элронд. — Отчего наш любезный Линдир так расстроился? Ох уж эти тонко чувствующие эльфы искусства… — от огорчения Элронд схватил вазочку с салатом и принялся его есть. — Может быть, ему хотелось более изысканный салат? Например, с одуванчиками?.. — предположил Элронд задумчиво.

— Да ладно тебе, не горюй, владыка, — сказал Глорфиндель — он заметно повеселел, умяв в одиночку большущий закусочный бутерброд с копченой свининой, рублеными желтками и листьями салата. — Пусть себе дуется в рощице — нам больше еды достанется, — и потянулся за бутылью сидра.

Но через какое-то время, когда эльфы перешли с холодных закусок на десерт, а Больг всё еще что-то уплетал, хитро поглядывая на остальных из-за корзины, от страдательных и несколько немелодичных песен Линдира, несшихся из абрикосовой рощицы, стали сдавать нервы даже у стойкого гондолинского витязя Глорфинделя.

— Варга ему за пазуху! — выругался он в сердцах. — Сколько ж можно выть?! Блевать тянет от его воплей.

— Нас тоже, — поддакнули Элладан и Элрохир, чьи лица и в самом деле приобрели нездоровый зеленоватый оттенок, — правда, скорее всего, не из-за пения Линдира, а из-за немытой клубники, съеденной утром.

— Мне тоже как-то не по себе стало, — пожаловался Леголас.

— Владыка, разреши, я схожу заткну нашего певуна, — предложил Глорфиндель. — А то его вытье наводит меня на мысли об атаке варгов на Гондолин.

Элронд перестал колупать яичко.

— Нет-нет, не стоит себя утруждать, мой друг, — лучше я сам схожу к Линдиру, — поспешно сказал он, поднимаясь с покрывала и собирая с колен мелкие яичные скорлупки. — Возможно, мне удастся его утешить.

С печалью думая о том, что мирный весенний пикник, о котором он мечтал еще с зимы, как всегда получился совсем не мирным, Элронд направился в абрикосовую рощицу — и попутно обнаружил, что выпил молодого вина больше, чем следовало. Голова у Элронда приятно кружилась. Двигаясь на звуки отчаянных рыданий, несущиеся из-за деревьев, Элронд прошел через рощицу и, наконец, увидел Линдира. Тот расположился под абрикосовым деревцем, в листве которого уже виднелись зеленые плоды, и перебирал струны лютни, время от времени разражаясь обрывком какой-нибудь жалостливой песни. Впрочем, в устах Линдира даже жалостливые песни получались какими-то непристойными: если в радостных песнях менестрель прославлял радости плотской любви, то в печальных он с тоской вспоминал минувшие плотские наслаждения.

— Мой друг, — осторожно проговорил Элронд, опускаясь на землю рядом с Линдиром, — почему бы тебе не вернуться к нам? Хоббиты уже начали делить ревеневый пирог — он так чудесно сочетается со взбитыми сливками и мятным чаем…

Линдир обратил к нему глаза, наполненные слезами.

— На что мне взбитые сливки, если нет нежной трепещущей плоти, с которой я мог бы эти сливки слизать? — возразил он с горечью.

От таких слов Элронду стало немного неловко.

— Любезный Линдир, — сказал он, смущаясь, — зачем же… эм… трепещущая плоть? Мой ревеневый пирог, осмелюсь сказать, ничуть не хуже… А если еще присыпать корицей, да сахарной пудры побольше, — тогда вообще…

— Как ты не понимаешь, владыка! — воскликнул Линдир, картинно заламывая руки. — Мое тело изголодалось не по сладостям, а по сладостной любви!

Тут Элронд наконец понял, к чему клонит Линдир, и решил немедленно ретироваться. Однажды Элронд уже совершил оплошность — и весь Ривенделл еще долго потешался над ним и над его «трубочкой с кремом» (как Линдир окрестил в своей новой песне Элрондово достоинство). Надо ли говорить, что Элронд с тех пор не решался печь свои фирменные трубочки с кремом?

— Увы, мой друг, — пробормотал Элронд, отодвигаясь от Линдира, — боюсь, я ничем не могу помочь…

— Отчего же? — мгновенно отреагировав, Линдир схватил Элронда за руки и усадил обратно. — Только ты и можешь утешить меня, владыка! Услышав твои сладострастные речи о ревеневом пироге, покрытом взбитыми сливками, я понял, что именно твоей поэтической ласки жаждет моя плоть, изнывающая в предвкушении неги! — повалив Элронда на спину, Линдир забрался на него и стал торопливо распутывать завязки на его штанах. — Давай же предадимся порыву, охватившему наши распаленные тела! — выдохнул он, бесцеремонно обхватывая рукой член Элронда. — О, желанный мой, наполни же взбитыми сливками мой ревеневый пирог!

Элронд попытался себе это представить, но пальцы Линдира на его члене мешали Элронду думать.

— Прошу тебя, любезный Линдир, не надо! — умоляюще прошептал он. — Что подумают о нас остальные? Они же могут нас увидеть!..

— Пусть смотрят! — ответил Линдир страстным шепотом, взяв Элронда за руки и со шлепком положив его ладони себе на обнаженные ягодицы (Элронд изумился: и когда это Линдир успел снять штаны?) — Пусть любуются нами — ибо в подлунном мире нет ничего прекраснее священного таинства Любви!

Элронд хотел было возразить, что таинство перестает быть таинством, если заниматься им где попало — к примеру, в абрикосовой рощице, которая прекрасно просматривается с берега реки, — но в этот момент Линдир начал медленно насаживаться на его член, и Элронду стало уже не до возражений. «Батюшки! Надо было прихватить с собой горшочек с мазью!» — подумал он, чувствуя, как член с трудом входит в тугой анус Линдира (похоже, менестрель и правда давно уже не вкушал «сладостной любви»). Элронд не смог сдержать стон — не наслаждения, а боли. Линдир тоже мучительно застонал, приподнимаясь и вновь опускаясь на член Элронда.

— Друг мой, — обеспокоенно сказал Элронд, — не испытываешь ли ты некоторое… неудобство? Боюсь, подобные… забавы не пройдут даром для нас обоих.

— И пусть! — простонал Линдир, не глядя на Элронда, — менестрель закатил глаза и, похоже, всецело отдался «порыву, охватившему распаленное тело». — Наслаждение без боли подобно сахарной пудре без корицы — сладко, но не захватывает дух…

— Никогда не думал, что корица захватывает дух, — пролепетал Элронд, морщась — анус Линдира нещадно натирал кожу на члене. — Любезный Линдир! Возможно, мне удастся удовлетворить тебя каким-нибудь… иным способом? — предложил он с мольбой в голосе. — Видишь ли, без смазки наше наслаждение, похоже, начинает превращаться в пытку…

— О нет, мой желанный! — простонал Линдир, приподнимаясь и опускаясь на члене Элронда всё быстрее и быстрее. — Это чувство… Этот жестокий пламень, сжигающий мой грот наслаждения… О, это так прекрасно… И я… я… уже не в силах остановиться! — выкрикнув последнюю фразу, Линдир ахнул, задрожал всем телом, больно вцепившись Элронду в запястья, еще раз резко насадился на член (отчего Элронд на собственной шкуре ощутил тот самый «жестокий пламень») и с нежным и несколько наигранным стоном кончил, упав Элронду на грудь.

Элронд перевел дух. Его член был по-прежнему болезненно твердым, но Элронда охватывал ужас при мысли о том, чтобы вновь овладеть Линдиром или помочь себе рукой — натертая кожа на члене прямо-таки горела.

— Мой милый Линдир, — проговорил Элронд как можно ласковее, чтобы не обидеть чувствительного менестреля. — Ты не огорчишься, если я вернусь к остальным? Меня, верно, уже заждались… Кроме того, мне… да и тебе тоже… необходимо… восстановить силы.

Линдир приподнял голову, поцеловал Элронда в губы долгим поцелуем и сполз с любовника на землю.

— О да, мой прекрасный возлюбленный, — ответил он с блаженной улыбкой. — Ступай — а я пока обдумаю новую песню.

Элронд с обреченным видом подтянул штаны, понимая, что обещание Линдира не предвещает ничего хорошего.

К тому времени, когда он добрался до речки, его член, прижатый тканью штанов, уже жгло как огнем. Вконец измучавшись, Элронд со страдальческим стоном опустился на край покрывала и огляделся, отыскивая глазами большую корзину, в которой лежал горшочек с целебной мазью, — а заодно и куст погуще, за которым можно спрятаться, приспустить штаны и как следует полечиться. Глядя по сторонам, Элронд обнаружил, что за время его отсутствия Леголас, Элладан и Элрохир с хоббитами убежали на речку (их веселые голоса, смех и плеск воды доносились из-за камышей). Глорфиндель дремал, обнявшись с бутылью вина. Только Больг всё еще чавкал, держа в одной руке большой ломоть мясного пирога, а другой зачерпывая что-то в корзине, и с видимым наслаждением облизывал пальцы. У Элронда возникло смутное подозрение.

— Больг, дружок, что это ты там ешь? — спросил он.

Больг поднял на Элронда простодушные глаза, светящиеся довольством.

— Вкусно, — прогудел он. — Ешь! — и щедро протянул Элронду уже почти пустой горшочек с целебной мазью.


	3. 3. Шоколадно-ореховое масло

В рощице, под сенью абрикосовых деревьев, хоббиты прилаживали гамаки. Элладан и Элрохир, распаленные купанием нагишом, весьма недвусмысленно щипали Леголаса за задницу — и Элронд, памятуя о внезапной утрате целебной мази, столь необходимой в буйных юношеских забавах, поспешил отправить всех троих «вздремнуть после обеда». Наивный Элронд надеялся, что молодые эльфы, утомленные пикником и плесканием в речке, скоро уснут и — хотя бы на время — забудут о своих сладострастных играх. Отправив сыновей и Леголаса по гамакам, Элронд принялся хлопотать над полупустыми блюдами, початыми горшочками и кувшинами, стараясь укрыть всё это изобилие так, чтобы до еды не добралась мошкара, и одновременно прикидывал в уме, кого из хоббитов отправить за мазью. Кроме того, Элронд помнил и о жарком из кабанчика, которое уже, верно, готово — надо бы и его принести из дома, чтобы эльфы, проснувшись, как следует пополдничали.

Пока Элронд раздумывал (и в то же время заворачивал в полотняную салфетку оставшийся кусок пирога), перед ним возник Глорфиндель. Могучий эльф проснулся, отставил бутылку и потянулся, с наслаждением расправляя затекшие мышцы (Элронд невольно залюбовался его сильными руками, облитыми солнечным светом, и широкими плечами, по которым рассыпались густые золотые локоны).

— Ежели ты не знаешь, владыка, кого бы отправить за мазью, так я сбегаю, — сказал Глорфиндель со своей обычной добродушной улыбкой.

Элронд отогнал пчелу, жужжащую над вазочкой с черничным вареньем.

— О, мой друг, мне неловко утруждать тебя — тем более, после столь сытного обеда, — отозвался он. — Пожалуй, я поручу это кому-нибудь из хоббитов…

— Да разве ж это труд — пару шагов сделать? — хохотнул Глорфиндель. — Вот, помнится, я со своими воинами на марше… — Глорфиндель замолчал, заметив, что Элронд нисколько не интересуется подвигами гондолинских воинов. — Не сомневайся, владыка, — я сбегаю. Заодно и… Эрика моего проведаю, — признался Глорфиндель смущенно, опустив ясные глаза. — Волнуюсь я за него. Как он там один без меня? Простились мы с ним как-то… не очень. Как бы не натворил он чего со злобы. А ну как заладит вешаться или еще чего? Ты же сам мне растолковал, владыка: Эрик наш — тонкая натура. С ним надо поаккуратней, а я сдуру с ним разругался, балрог меня попутал… Теперь вот места себе не нахожу.

Элронд сочувственно посмотрел на Глорфинделя.

— Хорошо, любезный Глорфиндель, иди, — разрешил он. — Мази принеси побольше, и кабанчика захвати. Вот, возьми с собой Больга для подмоги, — Элронд бросил взгляд на Больга, который, вытянув длинный язык, вылизывал горшочек из-под мази. Элронду подумалось, что будет благоразумнее отправить Больга подальше от расшалившихся близнецов. — Только проследи, чтобы наш юный орк больше не добрался до мази, — добавил Элронд.

— Орк! — повторил Больг и ударил себя кулаком в грудь. А потом добавил, осклабив испачканную мазью физиономию: — Дядя Элли хороший.

Элронд украдкой вздохнул.

Проводив Глорфинделя и Больга (и попутно надавав им мелких и неимоверно важных, как казалось самому Элронду, поручений, которые Больг не понял, а Глорфиндель тут же благополучно забыл), Элронд смог, наконец, перевести дух. Он вошел в абрикосовую рощицу, надеясь отдохнуть (а может, даже немного подремать в гамачке) до возвращения Глорфинделя и Больга — но не успел Элронд сделать и нескольких шагов, как заслышал разноголосые стоны. Элронд забеспокоился: вдруг его мальчикам стало плохо из-за утренней немытой клубники? Донельзя встревоженный, Элронд выглянул из-за деревьев.

Поначалу он увидел только чьи-то обнаженные тела в переливчатых лучиках солнца, проникающих сквозь листву. Элронд пригляделся. Между двух абрикосовых деревьев, поперек гамака, лежал самый юный из хоббитов, славный толстощекий парнишка с озорными синими глазками и совсем еще нежной курчавой шерсткой. Элладан, то притягивая гамак к себе, то отпуская, размеренно трахал хоббитенка в пухлую попку, а Элрохир, держа хоббитенка за лопоухие уши, сношал его в рот. Хоббитенок, весь покрасневший (даже его пухлые ягодицы порозовели), с восторженными стонами раскачивался вместе с гамаком, насаживаясь то на член Элладана, то на член Элрохира.

«Какие несносные шалуны! — подумал Элронд, тщетно пытаясь рассердиться. — Даже отсутствие смазки их не остановило!» Тут Элронд вспомнил, что, укрывая еду, недосчитался одной вазочки с шоколадно-ореховым маслом. Несомненно, это бесстыдники-близнецы стащили масло, чтобы без помех порезвиться с юным хоббитом! «Ах, молодость», — вздохнул Элронд с умилением. Не желая мешать мальчишеским забавам, он неслышно отступил за деревья и направился к свободному гамаку.

Стараясь не потревожить остальных хоббитов, уснувших прямо на траве, Элронд забрался в гамак и умиротворенно прикрыл глаза. Над ним шептались деревца, ласковое солнце пробиралось сквозь листву и щекотало нос. Переговаривались, пересвистывались птицы, с речки доносились длинные трели лягушек. Убаюкивающе сопели хоббиты. Покачиваясь в гамаке, Элронд начал сладко задремывать — и вдруг почувствовал, как его губ коснулись чьи-то мягкие губы, пахнущие апельсиновым джемом. Элронд разлепил веки.

— Леголас, — прошептал он. — Отчего ты не спишь, мой воробушек?

Леголас, не отвечая, вновь наклонился к Элронду и поцеловал, смешно пощекотав язычком его губы.

— Но, мальчик мой, тебе нужно отдохнуть… И к тому же… у нас нет мази, — пролепетал Элронд, чувствуя, как от поцелуев Леголаса замирает сердце, а в паху становится горячо. Да еще и близнецы с хоббитенком так соблазнительно стонут и вскрикивают совсем неподалеку…

По-прежнему не отвечая, Леголас, наконец, оторвался от губ Элронда, провел кончиком языка по его шее (Элронд закусил губу, чтобы не застонать) и, скользнув рукой ниже, огладил через ткань штанов его потвердевший член.

— О-о-ох, воробушек мой нежный, зачем ты… это… делаешь… — выдохнул Элронд, беспомощно следя за тем, как Леголас с лукавой улыбкой распутывает завязки на его штанах. Из-за деревьев донесся блаженный долгий крик Элрохира — должно быть, тот только что излился в рот хоббитенка.

У Элронда закружилась голова от желания. Леголас наклонился к его члену и медленно, сладко поцеловал головку. Элронд увидел, как между его членом и губами Леголаса блестит ниточка слюны. Пушистые волосы Леголаса будто бы светились в лучах солнца… Обреченно застонав, Элронд сдался — и толкнулся членом в губы Леголаса.

Тот приоткрыл рот и начал неторопливо посасывать головку, время от времени вскидывая на Элронда лучистые серые глаза, — Элронду казалось, что он может кончить от одного только этого взгляда. Его всегда поражало и вместе с тем заводило это удивительное сочетание стеснительности и бесстыдства. Стоило Леголасу, чуть краснея и отводя глаза, попросить овладеть им, или, опустив ресницы, прошептать Элронду на ухо милые непристойности, как Элронда бросало в жар от возбуждения. Вот и сейчас, глядя на то, как Леголас, его нежный хрупкий воробушек, с упоением ласкает его член, Элронд просто сходил с ума от стыда и желания. Он помнил, что сыновья находятся всего в нескольких шагах отсюда, а хоббиты спят совсем недалеко и могут проснуться в любой момент — и у Элронда перехватывало дыхание от страха быть застуканным. Но от этого страха усиливалось и наслаждение, и Элронд, запустив пальцы в пушистые волосы Леголаса, направлял его движения, не в силах остановиться. Леголас посасывал головку, проводил языком по всей длине, целовал и облизывал мошонку — а Элронд напрягался, подавался навстречу его горячему и влажному рту и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не закричать от удовольствия.

— Пожалуйста… Воробушек мой… Пожалуйста… Возьми его полностью… — прерывисто молил Элронд, всем своим существом ощущая, как сладостно ему подчиняться Леголасу, чувствовать себя в его власти. Леголас с коварной улыбкой качал головой и продолжал щекотать языком головку, и всякий раз отстранялся, стоило Элронду поддать бедрами вверх.

Наконец Леголас смилостивился. Он обхватил член Элронда рукой и стал тереть его, продолжая посасывать головку. Элронд всхлипнул от наслаждения.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Леголас, о, пожалуйста… — умолял он. Слова срывались с его губ словно бы сами собой — Элронд почти не понимал, _что_ говорит. Путаясь пальцами в волосах Леголаса, Элронд толкался членом в нежную руку юного любовника и всё просил, снова и снова: — Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, не останавливайся…

Задрожав всем телом, он кончил с долгим стоном, брызгая спермой в ладонь и на приоткрытые губы Леголаса. Ошеломленный накрывшим его наслаждением, обессилевший, Элронд обмяк, с трудом загоняя воздух в легкие.

Леголас провел головкой своего члена по щеке Элронда.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — шепнул он.

Элронд повернул голову. Исполненный благодарности за подаренное ему блаженство, он поцеловал член Леголаса и вобрал в себя полностью. Леголас тихо, мелодично застонал. Положив руку на затылок Элронда, он начал неспешно насаживать его на свой член. Изредка он заставлял Элронда выпустить член изо рта и, дразня, водил влажной головкой по его губам — до тех пор, пока Элронд не ловил его член снова.

Когда Леголас, еле слышно вздохнув, кончил в рот Элронда, сам Элронд (неожиданно для себя) достиг оргазма во второй раз. Леголас, сразу став мягким, теплым и ласковым, забрался к нему в гамак и свернулся на Элронде, как котенок. Приподняв голову, он нашел губами губы Элронда. Они еще долго нежно целовались, слизывая с губ остатки спермы друг друга, — пока не погрузились в мирный сон.

Из-за деревьев послышался сдавленный смешок. Элладан, Элрохир и хоббитенок, притаившиеся неподалеку и почти всё это время исподтишка наблюдавшие за Элрондом и Леголасом, взглянули друг на друга. Глаза у всех троих блестели.

— Никогда не думал, что могу так возбудиться, подсматривая за папой и малышом-Трандуилионом, — прошептал Элрохир.

Элладан согласился:

— Я тоже. Что ж… Кажется, у нас осталось еще немного масла.

Близнецы переглянулись. Как всегда, Элладан и Элрохир поняли друг друга без слов. Подхватив хихикающего хоббитенка под руки и шлепнув его по обнаженной попке, они потащили его обратно к своему гамаку.


	4. 4. Кабанчик

Глорфиндель так и подскочил от неожиданности. Штаны с него упали, и Эрестор увидел Глорфинделя во всей красе — то есть, в расстегнутой на груди сорочке и с торчащим как кол членом.

— Тхурингвэтиль тебя возьми, Эрик! Почему ты всегда появляешься так неожиданно?! — выдохнул Глорфиндель.

— Это _я_ появляюсь неожиданно?! Нет-нет, любезный Глорфиндель, это _вы_ развлекаетесь в самых неожиданных местах! — парировал Эрестор. Глаза у него так и сверкали праведным гневом. — Вместо того, чтобы попросить у меня прощения за утреннее… _происшествие_ , вы поспешили предаться разврату с первым встречным!

— Да какой же это первый встречный, Эрик, — это ж наш Больг, — попытался оправдаться наивный Глорфиндель, чем вверг Эрестора в еще б _о_ шую ярость.

— Вы… Вы, сударь… Вы — бессердечный неотесанный мужлан, вот вы кто! — выкрикнул Эрестор. — Вместо того, чтобы утешать меня, вы бросили меня здесь одного и отправились на пикник без меня!

— Так ты же сам не захотел, Эрик, — Глорфиндель искренне не понимал, отчего Эрестор на него злится. — Я же тебя уговаривал, и владыка тоже, а ты не захотел, сказал: «Развлекайтесь без меня!» Ну, раз так, я и пошел… Ты же сам сказал — развлекайтесь, я точно помню.

— Толстокожая скотина! — взвизгнул Эрестор. — Вы думаете только о еде и… о _совокуплении_!

Глорфиндель растерянно приподнял светлые брови.

— Ну что ты, Эрик, вот об этом совукульпе… совокопле… в общем, я точно никогда не думал — я даже не знаю, что это за штука такая, — пробормотал он.

— …А потом, вернувшись сюда, вы не только не постарались загладить свою вину, — продолжал накручивать себя Эрестор, не слушая Глорфинделя, — а напротив — сразу же бросились изменять мне! Да еще с кем, с неотесанным орком! — взгляд Эрестора упал на объеденного кабанчика. — И с кабанчиком! — зачем-то добавил он обвиняющим тоном.

Глорфиндель развел руками.

— Не пойму я, отчего ты так разъярился, Эрик, — сказал он. — Ну, подрочили с приятелем друг другу — что за беда? Это же так, забава, — а тебя я _люблю_ …

— Ах, забава?! Забава?! Наверное, для вас и то, что было между нами, — тоже просто забава?! — вскинулся Эрестор — и бросился на Глорфинделя с кулачками. — Ненавижу! Ненавижу вас, ненавижу! — кричал он, остервенело колотя Глорфинделя по широкой груди.

При виде того, как этот странный припадочный эльф (как Больг называл про себя Эрестора) дерется с дядей Глори, Больг не на шутку заволновался. Неужели этот глупый эльф не понимает, что дядя Глори может запросто свернуть ему шею, как куренку? Каким же надо быть глупцом, чтобы полезть в драку с противником, который во много раз сильнее тебя! Больг почувствовал, что должен вмешаться. Нельзя допустить смертоубийство в таком прекрасном месте, как Ривенделл! А то, когда дядя Глори свернет глупому эльфу шею, бедный добрый дядя Элли точно очень расстроится. Конечно, Больг считал Элронда (впрочем, как и всех остальных эльфов, кроме Глорфинделя и Трандуила) довольно-таки бестолковым существом. Но зато дядя Элли умел готовить столько всяких вкусных штук — а значит, не был совсем уж бесполезным. Поэтому Больг не хотел, чтобы тот печалился по пустякам.

— Дядя Глори хороший, — начал уговаривать Больг, пытаясь разнять Глорфинделя и Эрестора. — Дядя Глори, идем! — Больг потянул Глорфинделя за руку, пытаясь отцепить его от приставучего эльфа — но Эрестор, к огорчению Больга, никак не желал отцепляться.

— Мужлан! Грубиян! Развратник! — вопил он, влепляя Глорфинделю пощечины — невысокому Эрестору всякий раз приходилось подпрыгивать, чтобы дотянуться до Глорфинделева лица. — Похотливый! кобель!

Больга это очень расстраивало. Он не понимал, что именно выкрикивает Эрестор, но догадывался, что наглый мелкорослый эльф без зазрения совести обзывает уважаемого всеми дядю Глори.

— Дядя Глори, идем, — снова позвал Больг. Он хотел сказать Глорфинделю, что тому не следует принимать близко к сердцу оскорбления этого взбесившегося эльфа, — но, увы, Больг не знал, как это сказать по-эльфийски. Поэтому он прогудел просто: — Плюнь! — и сделал еще одну попытку оттащить Глорфинделя от Эрестора.

Но Глорфиндель отчего-то воспротивился.

— Иди уже, Больг, — простонал он (Эрестор как раз выдернул у него прядь волос). — Это наше с Эриком дело… Иди, Больг… Иди к Элронду.

Больг с огорчением покачал большой головой. Он понял, что смертоубийства не миновать и ничем здесь не поможешь. Повернувшись, Больг побрел прочь. Задумчиво выковыривая застрявшие в зубах кусочки мяса, он размышлял о том, какой же все-таки бестолковый народ эти эльфы.

А Глорфиндель тем временем схватил Эрестора в охапку и легко, почти без усилия, повалил на стол.

— Ну, хватит тебе, Эрик, — урезонивал он разбушевавшегося возлюбленного. — Ты же только ручки об меня отобьешь. Вон, гляди, уже покраснели. Если ты хотел, чтобы я не шел на пикник, а с тобой остался, то так бы и сказал. Зачем же дверь перед носом захлопывать? Ну, полно серчать, давай мириться, — укладывая Эрестора на стол, Глорфиндель случайно прижался еще не опавшим членом к его ягодицам и вдруг почувствовал, насколько сильно любит своего злюку. Он так и сказал: — Я ж люблю тебя, хоть ты и злюка! Неужто не ясно?

Но Эрестор, распалившись, никак не мог успокоиться. Он бился в объятиях Глорфинделя, ругал его «мужланом» и отчаянно брыкался. В конце концов, пару раз чувствительно получив по голой ноге острым каблучком, Глорфиндель потерял терпение.

— Да что ж ты за зараза такая, Эрик! — выпалил он в сердцах. Подхватив с пола свой ремень, он сноровисто связал Эрестору руки, как, бывало, связывал в прежние времена пленных орков. — Я к тебе со всей душой… А ты… — приговаривал Глорфиндель, стаскивая с Эрестора штаны. — А, что с тобой разговаривать! Любишь ты меня помучить — ну, так теперь мой черед настал.

Резко выдернув узкий плетеный ремешок из штанов Эрестора, Глорфиндель сложил ремешок пополам и с размаху хлестнул Эрестора по обнаженным ягодицам. Эрестор, не ожидавший такого поворота событий, вскрикнул и даже прервал поток обвинений. На его ягодицах вздулась тонкая алая полоска. Глорфиндель, вспомнив, как порол провинившихся воинов, снова хлестнул Эрестора — а потом снова, и снова, и снова, всхлипывая: — Люблю я тебя, люблю, змеюка ты этакая!..

Эрестор подозрительно затих. Он ахал, постанывал и вздрагивал, когда Глорфиндель опускал ремешок на его зад, но отчего-то больше не возмущался. Эта необычная перемена насторожила Глорфинделя. Он замер, занеся руку с ремешком, и, моргая от навернувшихся слез, с удивлением посмотрел на ягодицы Эрестора, покрасневшие от ударов. Глорфиндель, ужаснувшись, выронил ремешок.

— Всеблагие Валар, — выдохнул он, рухнув на колени. — Что я наделал? Эрик, Эрик, любушка моя, прости… И что на меня нашло… Как же я мог так… с тобой… — Глорфиндель, не зная, чем загладить свою вину, прижался лицом к заду Эрестора. Покрывая поцелуями его ягодицы, он бормотал: — Такого больше не повторится, клянусь, я никогда больше… Не понимаю, что со мной было… — Глорфиндель вдруг почувствовал, как тонкокостное тело Эрестора затрепетало и напряглось, а потом обмякло. — О, прости меня, Эрик! — воскликнул Глорфиндель. — Эрик… Почему ты не отвечаешь? Эрик!

Вконец перепугавшись, Глорфиндель перевернул Эрестора на спину, склонился над ним… и не поверил своим глазам. Эрестор лежал, прерывисто дыша, на губах его блуждала удовлетворенная улыбка, а член был мокрым от спермы.

— Глорфиндель, ты чудо, — проворковал Эрестор. — Как ты узнал, что мне нравятся такие наслаждения? — приподняв голову, он подарил оторопевшему Глорфинделю долгий страстный поцелуй.

Глорфиндель схватился за сердце.

— Ну ты и язва, Эрик, — охнул он. — Я-то думал, что ненароком зашиб тебя, уже сам следом помирать было собрался — вся жизнь перед глазами пролетела… А ты, значит, наслаждаешься, кровопийца?! — и Глорфиндель, выхватив у кабанчика яблоко, с размаху сунул яблоко Эрестору в зубы.


	5. 5. Весенняя гроза

— Послушай, владыка, — вдруг сказал Глорфиндель немного сконфуженно. — Я тут, кажется, Эриков голос слышал… Вроде как кричал… Пойду поищу его — а то мало ли, вдруг на него ветка какая упала и придавила, не дай Эру…

Элронд молча кивнул — на большее у него попросту не хватило сил.

Кое-как натянув мокрые, липнущие к ногам штаны, Глорфиндель вышел из их с Элрондом убежища и потрусил под ливнем к кустам неподалеку. «Ну и темень, ни балрога не видно», — бормотал Глорфиндель с досадой. Раздвинув ветки, он заглянул в кусты и вгляделся, но в темноте увидел лишь две шевелящиеся фигуры.

— Эй, — позвал Глорфиндель. — Это вы, что ли, мальцы?

В этот момент длинная шипастая молния разрезала небосвод, и в ярком всполохе света глазам Глорфинделя открылась воистину поразительная картина. На земле, полностью голый, сидел Больг, рядом валялись спасенные им от грозы горшочки с мазью, а верхом на Больге, вцепившись в его плечи и остервенело насаживаясь на огромный орочий член, скакал Эрестор собственной персоной. Он кричал и взвизгивал, поднимаясь и опускаясь на блестящем от смазки члене Больга, и — во всяком случае, как показалось Глорфинделю, — уже готов был кончить.

— Ну, Эрик… Ну змеюка ривенделльская… — выдохнул Глорфиндель вне себя от возмущения и обиды. — Сам нос воротил от «неотесанного орка», меня всего извел — а на деле, оказывается, только и думал, как бы на Больгов хер взобраться?!

Заслышав его голос, Эрестор оглянулся и посмотрел на него затуманенными удовольствием глазами — похоже, в пылу «скачки» Эрестор и не узнал своего Глорфинделя. Больг довольно порыкивал и деловито насаживал Эрестора на свой член. Эрестор встречал каждый толчок орочьего члена в своем анусе восторженным вскриком. Глорфиндель поглядел на это, сплюнул, махнул рукой и побрел прочь, раздавленный и разочарованный во всем эльфийском роде.

В следующих зарослях кустов, куда ввалился Глорфиндель, Леголас забавлялся с юным хоббитом — тем самым, что еще днем отдавался Элладану и Элрохиру. Леголас стоял на четвереньках, соблазнительно выгнув спину, а хоббитенок, донельзя важный, пристроился у него между ног и торопливо сношал зеленолесского принца в зад. Глорфиндель хмуро посмотрел на круглую попку хоббита.

— Всё развратничаете, — осуждающе проговорил он.

В шуме ливня Леголас не услышал слов, но, оглянувшись через плечо, увидел высокую широкоплечую фигуру Глорфинделя и благожелательно крикнул ему:

— Идем к нам! Хочешь?

Глорфиндель отрицательно помотал головой. Он оставил Леголаса с его хоббитом и пошел дальше — вернее, куда глаза глядят. Отыскав свободный куст, Глорфиндель уселся на землю, подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лицом. Нет, ну что за подлая змеюка этот Эрик! А еще его, Глорфинделя, всё время изменщиком ругает.

А Элладан и Элрохир, только что покинувшие куст, в котором Глорфиндель печально размышлял о непостоянстве эльфийской натуры, крались к абрикосовой рощице, где недавно завидели чей-то силуэт. Когда эльфы и хоббиты разбежались кто куда, близнецы, как и следовало ожидать, побежали в одном направлении — и, в результате, оказались лишь вдвоем. Они подозревали, что остальные в это время наверняка уже вовсю предаются разврату — и Элладана и Элрохира снедала зависть. Поэтому, когда вспышка молнии озарила абрикосовую рощицу, и близнецы увидели там некий загадочный силуэт, они, не сговариваясь, поспешили туда.

— Как думаешь, кто это? — крикнул Элладан на бегу.

— Не знаю! Хорошо бы, если Больг! Или Глорфиндель! — ответил Элрохир.

— Будет обидно, если там окажется Эрестор! — невесело хохотнул Элладан. — Не хотелось бы мне опять получить острым каблуком по ноге!

— Мне тоже! — согласился Элрохир.

Запыхавшись и промокнув до нитки, близнецы добрались, наконец, до рощицы — и увидели Линдира, который нахохлился под деревцем. Братья вопросительно посмотрели друг на друга. Конечно, связаться с Линдиром значило ославить себя на весь Ривенделл, но Элладан и Элрохир уже разлакомились… В конце концов, что такого Линдир может спеть про них, знаменитых братьев-развратников, чего другие еще не знают? Как обычно, Элладан и Элрохир без слов поняли друг друга. Предвкушая бурное наслаждение под раскаты грома и всполохи молний, близнецы подкрались к Линдиру… и через мгновение вылетели из рощицы, зажимая носы.

— Моргота твоего за ногу, ну и вонища! — выкрикнул Элладан, когда они уже отбежали на порядочное расстояние.

— Как мы могли забыть, что Линдир объелся неспелых абрикосов?! — отфыркиваясь, крикнул Элрохир.

Ругая Линдира и его абрикосы на чем свет стоит, близнецы вернулись под свой прежний куст — и нашли там Глорфинделя.

— О, дядя Глорфиндель, как ты тут оказался? — изумился Элладан. Пихнув брата локтем в бок, он сказал ему на ухо: — Вот так удача!

Элрохир, колеблясь, покосился на соблазнительный обнаженный торс Глорфинделя, поблескивающий капельками и струйками дождя.

— Знаешь, Элладан, я что-то расхотел трахаться, — наконец признался Элрохир.

Гроза стихла — так же внезапно, как и началась. Промокшие (и несколько потрепанные) эльфы и хоббиты, стесняясь друг друга, вылезли из кустов — судя по их смущенным лицам, они все пережили необъяснимую вспышку безудержной страсти. Может быть, во всем виновата весенняя гроза? Прихрамывая, поеживаясь от вечерней прохлады и отводя друг от друга глаза, они побрели домой, думая только о том, как бы принять горячую ванну, лечь в теплую постель и хорошенько выспаться — а наутро уже позабыть о том, какой «конфуз» случился с ними на пикнике.

Небо расчистилось, ветер улегся. У речки вновь запели лягушки. Вода мирно журчала, и мирно шептались камыши, а птицы снова засвистели в кронах деревьев — но уже сонно, лениво. Опьяняюще пахло дождем, влажной землей, мокрой зеленью; аромат цветов стал сильнее, будто бы пробудился от грозы. Бархатный темно-синий небосклон с искорками звезд обещал погожий день.

У дверей дома процессию мокрых смущенных эльфов и хоббитов, которую замыкал Больг, встречала чья-то высокая фигура в ореоле серебристых волос.

— Наконец-то вы вернулись, — произнес гость ласковым мелодичным голосом. — А то я приехал — а никого нет дома. Заждался я вас. Элронд, помнишь, осенью в Лориэне ты приглашал меня погостить? Вот я и приехал, — гость сделал шаг вперед, и свет бумажных фонариков залил его миловидное лицо.

— Келеборн! — ахнул Элронд.


End file.
